Damned If I Do, Damned If I Don't
by Starsinger
Summary: It's finished, I hope you like it!
1. Choices

Choices 

by Starsinger

Rated PG-13

I don't own these people, Marvel does, so please don't sue me. Spoiler for X-Men #21 here, also speculation on how all this might play out.

They've lead us to a room for the night, single room, single bed. I sigh as he mentions food, I'm not really hungry and let him know. He then mentions sleep, he's confused and tired. I've pulled off my clothes and am staring at them, wondering. The dream, everything that happened, it wasn't his fault, why am I punishing him for it?

I come to a decision, leaving the dressing gown they gave me with the rest of my clothes and pulling aside the gauzy curtain. He stops, stares, "Now I am more confused, but somehow not as tired." He crosses the distance and pulls me into his arms, kissing me. I don't stop him, it just isn't worth it, it would mean that they won, the Hellfire Club. After everything that happened, I just couldn't let them win. Maybe I shouldn't have let him put on that shirt...

I dream, his strong arms around me once more make me feel safe and secure. Emma stands before me, floating. I look around me, "Hello Emma."

"Katherine," she replies. "I'm going to make this quick, I don't have much time. I spent a lot of time chasing you, you know this, since you were almost fourteen years old. The reason is simple, your line is destined for greatness. We've (the Hellfire Club) know this and have tried to make sure your breeding was carefully controlled. We actually thought that this might happen, after Peter died, but he couldn't stay dead," she replied bitterly.

I watch her and suddenly realize that she's dead, "Emma..." I start, only to be interrupted. Sadness emanated from her torn spirit.

"The only way to stop this fight is for you to become the White Queen," I step back in horror. "Yes, Kitty, become one of them. Jean never could, she wouldn't submit, but I think you've enought chutzpah to do it." She seemed to smile at the Jewish turn of phrase.

She stopped and stared into the distance, "Scott needs help," she whispers. "He's badly hurt. I'm beyond help, Kitty, he told me he loved me..." her dream form disappeared into the mist and I sat up in bed.

I start pulling on my clothes quietly, if Scott really needed help, we needed to move quickly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later Scott lies feverishly in the Breakworld hospital, the only one of its kind, I wish fervently that Hank was here, he'd know what to do. I'm just a counselor. A sheet covers the still body of Emma Frost, the biggest irony had been that she was pregnant. Arghanne looks at me, "She died quickly, if that helps."

I sigh, "Let me know if you find Dr McCoy, or Scott wakes up, or something..." he nods as I head back to my room. I'm so very tired again, I hope Peter's been getting enough sleep for the both of us.

Peter is still asleep, his face peaceful at long last. I pull off my boots and lie down next to him, hoping he'll wake up and help relieve me of this garment, of this nagging feeling that nothing would ever be finished...

Okay, this isn't finished, I know. I also feel first person isn't done nearly enough, but let me know what you think!


	2. A Deal with the Devil

A Deal with the Devil

by Starsinger

Rated PG-13

Again, I don't own these characters, so please don't sue me, Marvel! This follows Lockheed and the Baby.

"So, it's happened," a voice sounded from the darkness. "How do we deal with it?"

"We've been apprehensive about this situation for many years, since she first manifested," a female voice joined the conversation. "Are we sure she of what she carries?"

Deep laughter answered this statement, "Twin girls, very ironic, the very ones destined to bring about our downfall."

Another voice joined the fray, "We can still control the situation, the Black Bishop of Great Britain has been in contact with us..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I lie in bed, back home, staring at the darkened ceiling. Many have questioned my decision to fogive Lockheed, but I've lost too much not to, he was just doing what he felt necessary to protect me. I sigh and punch the pillow, sleep eludes me, but not either of my companions, in fact they've curled up together.

We returned two days ago, and the mansion was a mess. Somehow the kids had managed to make everyone think that we hadn't disappeared for two weeks, none of us are sure how they managed that. Then, Lockheed shows up with kittens. I climb out of bed and pull on a robe, maybe I could use some warm milk.

As I venture downstairs I reflect on all the changes, Emma was gone. Tomorrow a funeral would be held where everyone would mourn her. Scott, unfortunately, was still laid up with injuries. No one had the courage to tell him about the baby yet. Although the kitten Logan gleefully placed on his chest that morning had been extraordinarily calm. Logan was definitely weird.

I pad past the front door and a shadow looms on the doorstep. Curiously, I open it and find Brian and Meggan Braddock standing there, lightning and thunder behind them. I invite them in with a friendly question, "Have you been talking to Storm?" indicating the weather. She had arrived earlier that day for the funeral.

"Just stupendous timing, Kitty, how are you?" he asks, looking at me sideways.

"I swear, if you start talking to my belly..." my words trail off as I notice the slight bulge in Meggan's clothing, I laugh, "you got a lecture from your wife?"

He steers me toward the kitchen Meggan following, "I've been in touch with Sebastian Shaw. I haven't named anyone, but he's not stupid." We enter the kitchen and he straightens me out and looks right at me, "Kitty, are you sure you want to do this?"

I walk to the refrigerator and pluck out the carton of milk that had landed in the floor earlier that day, "I'm not sure of anything, Brian, but if becoming the White Queen will make everyone safer..." I rub my eyes as is sit at the table. "I don't have the luxury of thinking only of myself anymore." I stand again, restless, "Why me, Brian? Why am I so important?"

He looks at me, "I don't know, Kitten, I would tell you if I did." I nod, knowing the truth of it. "The funeral starts at 2, correct?" I nod my head. "Meggan's taking you into town where a suit will be tailored to fit you. It will be black, as befits mourning. Everything else I give you to wear may seem out of place, but will tell whoever comes from the Hellfire club what they need to know." He lays a hand on my shoulder, "You just have to trust me."

I nod my head, "Come on," I say, picking up the glass of milk, "I'll show you to your room."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meggan and I have been up since 8 am. She first helped me feed kittens, no student wants to be up at 8 on a Saturday, and we left Lockheed in dubious charge of the bunch while we left the mansion. The shop, the tailor, the outfit is superb. It is a black pant suit that fits me like a glove, which means in a few months it won't fit me at all. My hair has been pulled back into a chignon. Brian pins a single white rose onto my lapel and a red one onto Peter's, then hands me white gloves.

My hands start to shake as I take them from him, "I don't know if I can do this, Brian, I'm scared." He looks at me sympathetically. I pull on the gloves and stand resolutely.

Brian's words echo in my head, "Everything you wear and we do today is calculated to send a single message to Sebastian Shaw and the rest of his cohorts."

"Are you sure he'll be here?" Peter asks, looking around.

"If not him, someone else. Just remember, I'm the only one to deal with him today, all right?" No one looks happy, least of all Meggan.

We descend the stairs, Brian first, I follow with Meggan and Peter behind. Poor Peter, he looks so bewildered. We discussed this, and he agreed with my decision in principal, but he doesn't like it, none of us do. We exit into the front lawn and mingle with the rest of the guests. Emma's coffin rests in the cemetary where we have buried so many other friends and colleagues. I lean over to Brian, "Are all these people friends?"

He chuckles as he surveys the crowd, "I doubt Emma could count more than five people as friends, all of them here. No, these are all sycophants and wannabes. All jockeying to be the next White Queen, or the brother, cousin, husband of her, well you get the idea."

I shake my head, my turn in the spotlight. I walk over to the coffin and lay a single white rose on top, Peter follows with a red one. Brian bows, as befits the Black Bishop and holds out his hand to his wife.

He and Peter escort us to chairs as the service commences. I don't feel sadness, precisely, pity more likely. Emma was a very sad and lonely figure. Her choices made her an almost tragic figure in the end. The service ends and the casket is lowered into the ground. As everyone leaves I hear the talk begin, "She's the next White Queen?! She's just too young, and in her condition!"

"I know," another voice chimes in, female, "and she has no family connections either, hmph." They have no idea how much I'd rather just let one of them have it. Everyone has left, except Brian, and the other one. I'm being watched, by whom I don't know, but it's time. I stand, pulling one last white rose from my sleeve, and leave it on the chair. It's time for Brian to close the deal.

I wander into the foyer, Peter and Meggan have taken over the hosting duties of this wake. The students have been dismissed, though most remain. I take a deep breath and move through the room, greeting people as I pass, most I don't recognize, though a few I do. As I reach Logan a wave of dizziness passes through me. Logan notices, not much gets past him, he steers me to a chair and tells me he's getting me something to eat. I nod, not quite comprehending his words until a plate is thrust into my hands along with pre-natal vitamins, "Petey told me that you missed these this morning," he says, trying to keep things light. I force a smile as he continues, "What's with all the fancy get-up?"

I look at my white gloved hands for a moment, "Appearances, Logan, the White Queen must be impeccable in her public appearances. I hope they don't expect me to dress like this all the time, especially on a teacher's salary." A bark of laughter greets this statement as Peter wanders over, making sure I eat.

I can stand it no longer, I excuse myself from the gathering and wander downstairs to the infirmary. Scott is awake, finally. He smiles at me, "Hey, Kitty, where'd the kitten come from?" he asks.

I look down at the tiny creature, mewing hungrily, "Lockheed," I answer, getting a bottle ready, "he was feeling especially needy one morning, and I found six of them in my bed." I picked up the baby and started to feed it. It sucks down the formula greedily, making me wonder if the kids forgot something in all the fuss surrounding the funeral.

"So, it's true, Emma's gone too," he whispers. I watch him, his sorrow palpable, he's still so weak he can't mourn.

A large hand lands on my shoulder, "It's done, Kitty." Brian states. "I'll come for you sometime in the next three weeks, and this will all be done." A large ring with an opal set as a stone is pressed into the palm of my hand...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My thanks to Madripoor Rose, George, Michael, Val, and everyone who is sitting through this story wondering where it's going. I know how this'll work out, just be patient, please. Let me know what you think! 


	3. Sometimes White Powder Is Just Sugar

Sometimes White Powder Is Just Sugar

By Starsinger

Many of the stories listed here are based on real events that I saw and/or heard about. I belong to a Sci-Fi fan club here in Texas called the USS Joshua, and it's been around for 18 years. Since I joined it 17 years ago, I've discovered a bunch of diverse and occaionally wacky people. So this chapter is dedicated to everyone I've ever met on the Joshua, naw, not gonna name 'em all, too many people. Oh, don't own these characters, Marvel does, so please don't sue me.

A/N: I'm taking this from Peter's POV. Writing first person isn't easy!

I stand behind Brian, seething. This shouldn't be necessary. Damn Emma! even in death she managed to back my Katya into a corner! I say nothing as the words would only hurt Scott even deeper than he all ready is. I watch as Kitty puts the kitten down, tugs off a glove, and places the ring on the first finger of her left hand. I watch distractedly as the baby tries to toddle off, exploring, searching.

"Kitty, pack a backpack with enough clothes for three days and leave it by the door. I don't even know when I'm coming for you," he replied with a rueful chuckle. He looks at Scott, "I won't even announce our leaving, she'll simply disappear. Well, you'll know she's gone, they're gone, they want the dragon to come too." Laughter greets this statement. "I'll leave Meggan behind, she adores parties and would kill me if I left her out of this one. Three days after we leave, Peter, the Hellfire Club will send one of its Chalets to collect you and Meggan. It's important to demonstrate that the new White Queen is taken."

Brian leaves, I close the door behind him and turn back to Scott and Kitty, he looks like he's about to explode, "What do you think you're doing Kitty?! The White Queen???!!!! Do you know what this means?"

Kitty sighs, "Yes, Scott, it means protection, for me, the X-Men, Peter, and my baby." She leaves, taking the squealing kitten with her.

I follow, leaving Scott to ponder this new, to him anyway, turn of events. As I enter the Common Room, the party appears to be winding down. Just as well, some of the guests sport scratches, apparently, the kittens didn't like them, and Siamese are well known to be tempramental. Maybe I can talk Scott into keeping them.

I see Kitty talking to Storm and wander over. As I reach them, Kevin comes over, "Miss Pryde?" he asks, with wide eyes.

"Yes, Kevin," she replies with a smile.

"Did you know you're carrying twin girls?!" he asks excitedly. I greet the statement with fast reflexes as Kitty plummets toward the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the infirmary Hank sighs, "Peter, I know you want to know, but it's really too early to tell, unless you're a telepath apparently." A few chuckles greet this statement from friends who have gathered to find out what's going on with Kitty, other than the obvious. "I suggest you take her back to your room and let her rest. He turns to Ororo, "Could you please do us all a favor and talk to our telepaths about being circumspect," Hank called to the Mutant of Storms.

Storm smiles and leaves, the last time I saw that look on her face was, well, she caught me and Kitty doing something we shouldn't. Those days are long past.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today Katya turned up missing, Lockheed with her, and Meggan simply turned up,. Hisako came to me asking if I'd seen her, they both had been in the main computer complex handling routine maintenance. When she returned, Kitty was simply gone. I encountered Meggan in the kitchen, fixing a cup of tea, I accepted it numbly, not quite wanting to face an empty bed. Meggan smiled at me and handed me a kitten, not as good, but it'll have to do for the both of us, as she headed up to her room with another tiny waif.

I lie in bed awake that night, the kitten having fallen asleep on my chest, where Lockheed normally sleeps. That kiss and our first night together seems like it was a life time ago. I remember her standing there in front of me, in pure panic mode (she really is cute when she panics) when I decided to take action, pulling her into my arms and kissing her. She melted, and it felt so right, was so right, and then went so terribly wrong. Damn Emma Frost, I think, not for the first time.

I sigh and leave bed, looking out the window and stroking the still sleeping cat in my hand I think about the interesting times that have occurred over the years...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His name was Derek, and he flew. Well, he wasn't very good, and no one could figure out why he couldn't control it. Talk about drugs, his roommate saw a white, powdery substance on the floor one day, ADD and other problems went wild with the rumors.

The other problem was that he was always on the go, never seemed to slow down. Katya was the first to mention that it seemed like he was on a permanent sugar high. We laughed, who knew? Late one night we heard the screams, it sounded like someone was skinning a cat. Everyone hurried down to the kitchen wrapped in whatever they could find, and there Derek was, sitting on the kitchen floor, with a white powdery substance all around him, screaming that he couldn't find anymore stuff.

Scott walked over to an overturned package and picked it up, sure enough, it was powdered sugar. A search of his room turned up candy of all kinds, chocolate, candy bars, if it was sweet, it was there. He had the biggest collection of Ding Dongs anyone had ever seen. Last time I saw him he was married with two children of his own. Sugar goes nowhere near him now, oh, and he can fly without crashing into the house now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I go back to bed and try to get some sleep, there just aren't enough people in bed. The next two days flow by like a dream, I finally sleep, but it takes four more kittens to make me feel comfortable. Then, they arrive. A man and a woman in a black limosine pull up to the mansion, wearing suits, the man carries a suit with him, tailored to fit me. It seems we'll be flying to an estate in Maine. The only difficulty I encounter comes with the tie, fortunately, Larry my chalet, is an expert on ties.

As we exit, I notice Meggan wears a powder blue, knee length dress cut to cover her expanding waistline. As we enter the limo, Larry informs me of what will happen. "After the ceremony, Mr. Shaw will escort the new Queen down the formal stairs in the foyer, kiss her hand, bow to Mr. Braddock and leave. Mr. Braddock will escort her to you and repeat Mr. Shaw's actions. You will kiss her, we need you to make very clear that she is not available and that tends to show it loud and clear. Otherwise, you'll have thirty men on your front doorstep before you return. Trust me, they won't care that she's pregnant. You will escort her to the couch in the common room where she will be greeted."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The British Hellfire Club was throwing a party, and on reflection, maybe Kitty shouldn't have brought Lockheed along, but when contacted, Brian was told to bring the team along, so, he did. We arrived at the sprawling Shaw estate on the beautiful English countryside and were, well, awed. I'll be nice to Brian and not compare it to the Braddock estate.

We had long since known that Brian had inherited the position of the Black Bishop of the Hellfire Club from his father. We also knew that he tended to ignore his duties in the club until they came calling. That day we saw Cricket, Croquet, and several other sports that I never even dreamed existed.

The trouble started when the White Queen's Persian Cat took a swipe at Lockheed. I don't even pretend to know what he was thinking, the surprised dragon let out a belch of fire, and the resulting inferno was fairly predictable. He set the cat's tail on fire, the cat, predictably, took off running, setting various lawn ornaments and table settings ablaze. The cat was finally caught and put out along with everything else that had caught fire, but the damage was all ready done. We were politely asked to leave, and, for some reason, never asked back.

Brian says he still gets Christmas cards from the Shaws thanking him for the enormously entertaining spectacle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stand in the doorway, waiting for the entrance of the court of the Hellfire Club. I suddenly hear the annoncement, "Ladies and Gentleman, The White Queen." She descends the staircase, Sebastian Shaw at her side, and is presented to Brian. Brian bows and leads her to me. I am absolutely dumbstruck. She wears a white silk, floor length gown, fairy tale princess style. Gloves extend to her elbows and a white cloak is thrown over herm shoulders, joined at the neck with a silver chain. Her hair is elaborately curled and piled atop her head setting off a silver diadem sparkling from her hair.

Her face lights up as she sees me, Brian stops and kisses her hand, then bows to me. I can't help myself, I pull her into my arms and kiss her, good thing that was part of the plan. Brian clears his throat and I break the kiss and escort her into the Common Room. "I am not going to where white at the wedding," she mutters to me.

I chuckle as she sits and I stand behind her, Lockheed alights on the chair between us, giving me a dirty look. I look up and realize the line to greet her seems endless, and sigh, it's going to be a long day!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Sebastian stands in the doorway watching us pack to leave. "Kitty, if you need anything, call," he says, pressing a card into her hand.

I watch her nod distractedly and watch him leave. We're going home, that's all that counts, we can at least plan for the babies, Sebastian's telepath's confirmed this finding, and our wedding in the months to come...

Okay, that's it for now. What will happen next, well, I'm planning a battle, a birth, and maybe even a wedding, well, the wedding won't be in the next chapter! Let me know what you think. 


	4. Do My Shoes Match

Do My Shoes Match? 

By Starsinger

Don't own these characters, please don't sue me. Although much of this chapter will still be told in the first person, some of it will not.

I sigh, during the three days at the Shaw Estate, they managed to set me up with a new wardrobe, mostly maternity clothes. The plan, apparently, to make me fashionable and trendy, I've never been fashionable and trendy, I've never owned this much clothing in my life. Peter comes up and nuzzles my neck. "So what's with the five kittens?" I ask, pointing to the litter asleep on the bed.

A muffled laugh answers the question, "It's what it took to get me to sleep," he replies. He turns me around, "I really missed you," he murmurs, the kiss that follows this statement proves his point rather well, unpacking can wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It should have been mine!" the woman in white shouted at Sebastian Shaw and Cassandra Nova. "I should be the White Queen. Why does that little brat..." she struggled to pull herself together. "I'll make all of you regret this insult!"

Sebastian straightened his shoulders and started to approach her, woman or not, Cassandra put her hand out at he halted. "Ms Frost, I realize that Emma was your cousin, but she chose Katherine, not you, to succeed her. That little 'brat' is more important than you'll ever know. If you attempt to harm her, the X-Men will be the least of your worries."

"This isn't over," Dane Frost snarled, whirling dramatically as she left the room.

Sebastian sighed, "I think I'll send one of my many relatives to Xavier's as a student. They'll see it as a goodwill gesture, and if she follows through with her threat..." he left the statement hanging. The rest of his companions nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I see the young cousin of Sebastian Shaw exit the taxi unhappily. He is probably used to better forms of transportation. I sigh, Derek Shaw, spy or simply an exchange student, I don't know. I greet him welcoming him to the school at the beginning of the Semester. I certainly hope it won't be as chaotic as last semester was.

As everyone's is, his eyes are drawn to my expanding waistline. I gesture to him to follow me, "You'll be sharing a room with Kevin, he's a telepath and rather shy, you should get along." Derek nods his blonde head. He stops as one of the three cats still in residence trots by.

"You have cats?" he asks, looking stunned.

"Well, it's a long story, but there are three living here. Two are attached to certain humans, but the other one is rather an independent sort," his stares wide-eyed at me. "If you wish to bring a pet into the house, you need to petition the Headmaster, at this point that would be Scott Summers. There are several in residence, so it's not impossible," Lockheed chose this moment to snuggle up to my neck. I absently reach up to stroke him as I continue the conversation, "So, what is your power?"

He sighs, "Well, I seem to have inherited Cousin Sebastian's power, you know, to absorb others powers during a fight and reflect it back at them?"

I nod, this seems to be common among the Shaws, "Well, that should make things interesting around here," I reply with a chuckle. "Why don't you go settle in, Kevin should be back soon and he can show you around."

I venture back downstairs and meet up with Scott in his office, "He's polite and observant, Scott, he's probably here to keep an eye on things as much as to learn anything from us."

Scott nods, the kitten Logan had gleefully placed on his prone body 6 months before is curled up on the corner of his desk. "How did the doctor's appointment go this morning?" he asks. "Is he still talking about bed rest?"

"No," I reply blowing a tendril of hair out of my mouth. "He was amazed that I managed to put the same pair of shoes on this morning. Scott, I don't remember the last time I saw my feet."

He chuckles, "Well, as long as you're still on your feet. Is Hisako ready to start tangling with anemy computer mainframes, yet?"

"Just about," I answer, I haven't been on a mission since we returned from Breakworld, gee, I wonder why... "Dr. Daniels muttered something about that I should have been on bedrest three months ago. Followed by don't look gift horse in mouth, at least I thinks that's what he said."

Scott smiled, a brief, grim smile. He's probably the unluckiet man I've met when it comes to love. He's loved three women and they've all died. He motions me out of his office, "Go on Kitty, new semester starts tomorrow and you need to lay out your lesson plans before you go on maternity leave."

I sigh as the truth strikes home and manage to push myself to my feet. I feel as big as a whale. I waddle out the door and into an argument between students over who is "more powerfuller." Well, after correcting the grammar (you don't put more and a word ending in "er" together, that's defeating the purpose of the sentence) I send them on their way, reminding them that sometimes subtlety works better than power. Let's face it, I don't win fights with anything that's not electronic with just my power. I wind up back in my office finishing the aforementioned lesson plan and chuckle. One of the first things Logan did when we returned from Breakwold was to install an inhibitor under my bed. Apparently, my bout of streaking the first night Peter and I were together hadn't gone unnoticed.

The second thing was to more all of Peter's stuff into my room, it was easier than changing the doors on Peter's room so Lockheed could get in and out. I feel Lockheed nuzzle my ear, reminding me that he's hungry. I hit the save button and go downstairs. After dinner I return to my room and find Gerri curled up on the end of the bed. Meggan had taken one kitten, Ororo another, and, oddly enough, Cassandra Nova the third. I'm not entirely sure I'll ever understand the woman, but as long as she's not trying to take over my mind, I don't care.

It takes me three tries to get the same shoes on this morning, Logan doesn't help by deliberately putting different shoes on my feet, Peter usually helps, but he's taken a class on a field trip to Natural History Museum in New York City. The theory being that if the students can study bones up close, they can get a better idea how anatomy works in painting, they should be back later today. Derek is proving more adept at computer than Hisako. Apparently, he is the rebel in the Shaw family, and volunteered to come to Xavier's. He even cheerfully admits he's there to keep an eye on things.

Much to everyone's amazement I've made it to full term, very rare with twins. Ilyanna and Moira, naturally, are making me miserable. They are very active and apparently, opinionated babies, as they let me know everytime I eat something spicy. Oh, those burritos were so good though, Peter would scold me if he knew I ate them, I tend to share the moments when the twins are most unhappy with me. I pause halfway down the stairs, a strong contraction hits me, and I breathe through it. I should call Dr. Daniels, I think as Peter walks in from the kitchen. I look at him questioningly.

"We got halfway down the road and one of the students suffered a bout of motion sickness," he says, pulling me into his arms. "We'll try again another day..." his words trail off as an explosion rocks the house. He let's go of me and powers up, running out the door. The rest of the X-Men do as well, leaving me and the students behind. Derek runs to the window.

"It's her," I hear him mutter. "Kevin, remember when I introduced you to my uncle? I need you to contact him and tell him we're under attack. I barely hear Kevin's reply as another pain lances through my abdomen, driving me to my knees.

One of Emma's cuckoos approaches me, "Miss Pryde, are you all right?"

I look her straight in the eye, "I need you to contact Peter and Hank and tell them that my water broke."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott, Peter, Hank, Logan, Kurt, and Hisako stood across from Pyro, Sabretooth and a woman who was unfamiliar to them, but had murder in her eyes. Her hands glowed as she prepared to throw another volley of firebombs toward the mansion. "Where is she?" she snarled. "Where is the bitch who stole my rank?! I should be the White Queen, not her!"

Scott and Peter looked at each other, eyebrows raised, if only she knew, then suddenly, a telepathic shout startled them all, _Mr. Rasputin, Dr. McCoy! Miss Pryde's gone into labor!_

"Go," he commanded them, "they'll be safer down there anyway!"

The two men hurried back into the mansion, taking Hisako with them. "All right, lady, you can't have them, why don't we just skip the preamble and hit the nitty-gritty," Logan said, flying straight at Sabretooth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hear the door to the mansion fly open and slam shut. I'm bent over, clutching my stomach. The contractions come fast and hard. I feel Peter's strong arms around me, laying me down as Hank's capable hands check me, "Kitty, I don't know how long you've been in labor, but you're eight centimeters dialated and with that battle going on outside," we all winced as we heard another explosion, "I don't think you'll make it to the hospital on time. Peter, pick her up and let's head to the infirmary. Kids, you need to follow, you'll be safer down there."

Several of the students have managed to turn green at the prospect of watching a baby being born. Peter scoops me up and carries me downstairs. I feel so helpless with everything happening around me and I hear myself whimper as yet another contraction hits along with another explosion near the mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who is this?" Scott shouted at Kurt. Both men were trying to dodge both explosions and fire as their enemy intesified the fight. "The groundskeepers are not going to like this..." he muttered as huge holes were being torn out of the lawn.

A voice answered his question, "This is Dane Frost, cousin of the late White Queen and a wannabe Queen." Sebastian Shaw and other members of the Hellfire Club stood directly in front of him. Other teams of mutants flew in to join the fray as well. "We're with you, X-Men," he said, grimly, "I will not have my word broken by a spoiled brat..."

Scott smiled grimly as Ororo landed next to him. "Storm, Kitty's in labor and Hank may need your help..." no more words were needed as the powerful mutant turned and entered the mansion. "It's good to have friends." he said, again facing his opponents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pain intensifies, Hank says it's too close to delivery to give me anything for the pain and to just hang on. Poor Peter, his hands are going to have permanent grooves in them for how hard I've been holding onto them. I hear the door open and soon a soft hand is placed on my belly, a soothing voice follows, "Sssshhhhh little ones, everything's all right. Your Mommy and Daddy are right here and we're very anxious to meet you."

I relax, and the babies seem to also, "Ororo," I gasp.

She kisses my forehead as Hank grabs my attention, "Kitty, the first one is crowning, on your next contraction, I need you to push." Soon, it is over, Hank is swabbing the mouth of the first baby girl who cries lustily. He hands her off to Hisako as his attention is again riveted on my nether region for the second twin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle has intensified covering not only the school grounds but most of the countryside and part of Salem Center as well causing the National Guard to join the fray. Scott managed to land near the commanding General, Coves, of this operation. The man gives him an unfriendly look, "Any idea why this is occurring, mutant?"

Scott managed to explain the situation without the usual frustrations. Suddenly they heard Logan's voice shouting at Victor Creed. "Do you even know why you're fighting? Or are you just here for the fun of it. The woman she's trying to kill is giving birth to the next generation, our next hope, as we speak." They watched in fascination as both Sabretooth and Pyro seem to come to a crashing halt.

"I didn't set out to kill no babies," Victor muttered, stopping the fight, he pointed at the woman hovering overhead, "You need to find someone else for that kinda dirty work." Pyro quickly agreed as they suddenly vanished." Distracted, Dane Frost didn't notice as Scott aimed a blast directly at her. She fell to earth.

"Come on," Scott said to everyone, including the General, "Let's see if we can arrive in time for the birth."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somehow, Storm had manages to convince the other twin to flip head down, and I am bearing down as Scott and the others enter the infirmary. They hear the lusty cry of a newborn and smile, I can hear cheers and sighs of relief from the other side of the curtain.

As soon as Hank and Storm have the three of us cleaned up, they let the rest in, and it's a crowded field as just about everyone has decided to come for a visit. Scott comes over and smiles at me. "Great job, Kitty," he says, "have you decided on names yet?"

The missus

Ilyana Petrova

and

Moira Carmen Rasputin

cordially invite you to the wedding of their parents

Katherine Anne Pryde

and

Piotr Nikolievitch Rasputin.

RSVP

I want to thank everyone who's reviewed this fic for me. The next chapter will be the last for me in this genre for a while. I've been kicking around an idea in another popular genre altogether for a while and I think I'll pursue it. Stay tuned for next chapter, though, I think it'll be fun!


	5. Could This Be the Greatest Love of All

Could This Be the Greatest Love of All 

By Starsinger

One of the reasons I chose the song I did for Peter and Kitty's first dance is the artist and I are from the same area of Texas, not the same city, just the North/Central Texas area (Dallas/Fort Worth). I also happen to think it fits perfectly. I got the idea of the POV from when Jean Grey and Scott Summers got married and Kitty's present to them was she went around and got advice from all the guests on a camcorder. I suddenly realized that I'm on a "Derek" kick, sorry, sometimes my imagination when it comes to names just breaks down. On the other hand, my stepbrother, not surprisingly named Derek, would laugh himself silly over this one. Don't own these characters, Marvel does, so please don't sue me.

Everything is black, "Derek, you want some advice for that thing?" a peeved voice is heard.

"What Hisako?"

"Take the lens cap off."

A muffled "Oh," is heard as everything suddenly lit up. A blonde head is shown as the camera was turned around. "Hi, Miss Pryde, Mister Rasputin," more muffled laughter is heard. "I realize that by the time you receive this, it'll be Mister and Mrs. Rasputin, but that'll take a little time getting used to. My cousin, Sebastian, lent me this camcorder for your present from all the students here at Xavier's. I won't mention the threats he made if he doesn't get it back in one piece, he was kidding wasn't he, Hisako?"

"Derek, do you have any idea how clumsy you are?" another voice asks off camera, laughter greeted this statement.

"I guess not," he muttered, heading into the mansion. "As you can see, the guests have started to arrive for your big day," the camera pans around as people are seen and various conversations are heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm telling you it was one of the most amazing things I've ever seen," exclaimed General Carter to a young blonde by his side. "This mutant, and he was dressed very old fashioned, came up to me and asked me to have my men start hitting him. Then, he promised no harm would come to them, he wouldn't resist. So, I comply. He stands there, taking all the blows and doesn't flinch. After about fifteen minutes, half my men are exhausted and he didn't even look phased. He just thanked us and took off. The crazy part of it is, he apparently took all the energy used against him and turned it against the other side. Oh, hi Derek," he greeted the mutant. "He put a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "this is my daughter, Sam."

"Any advice for the couple?" Derek asked.

General Carter got a distant look on his face, "Don't go to bed mad, and be happy, always be happy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A young soldier was confronted with the unlikely, three cats and a dragon. Derek approached him as the soldier looked wildly around, for affirmation apparently, "Is that what I think it is?" he asked, pointing at the purple critter.

Derek sighed, "The dragon is Lockheed, the other three are Sheridan, Garibaldi, and Ivanova."

A friendly hand claps the soldier on the back as Kitty's friend from Chicago, Daniel, stands behind him. "Don't worry, they don't bite, often."

The soldier turned around and was confronted by the large man with such a striking resemblance to the groom. Derek stopped in front of them as a red-head joins them. "Daniel, Callie any advice?"

Daniel looked down at Callie, "If you need help, Kit, we're here. Mom sends her love."

Callie smiled briliantly, "We're getting married too, Kitty. Don't forget the twins when you come for the wedding!"

Camera panned over as Daniel sighed, "And Peter, we shouldn't forget Peter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brian, Meggan, and Pete Wisdom stood near the chairs arguing, "No," Pete exclaims, "I don't think I'm too good for her! I haven't felt this way about any woman since Kitty!"

"It's not that, Pete, it's just, that," Meggan's eyes rest on the person in question, "She's a dog."

Pete reached down a hand and scratched the Golden Retriever's ears, "I know, but she is cute!"

Brian sighed, he just didn't see how he could win this argument, "At least get her trained, Wisdom, I don't want to find any more messes at home."

They all smiled as they noticed the camera, "Hey Kitty, Peter it's us, your old Teammates from Excalibur, congratulations! Whatever you do, don't let Peter get a dog!" Brian finished, and found himself with an elbow in his ribs from Meggan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan took a deep breath, today, he was the Father of the Bride, and in his mind, it was about time. These two had been in love for a very long time, and, suddenly, a crash came from the kitchen. Peter, who was headed downstairs with Scott, Hank, and Sebastian Shaw in tow made a bee-line for the kitchen. Brand, who had been invited by Hank, followed, more than a little curious.

As they entered, chaos erupted. Screams and shouts from the catering company as well as a string of invectives in German sounded from the middle of the Kitchen. Strangely enough, Kurt had taken the "fancy dress" part of the invitation a little too literally.

"Dirty fork, I found a dirty fork!" he told the startled on-lookers.

"Uh, Fuzzy Elf," asked Logan as the rest oggled, "Why are you wearing a blue dress?"

"The invitations said 'fancy dress'," stifled laughter followed this statement.

"That usually means a tuxedo, Elf," Peter commented heading back out of the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Logan finally made it to the rooms the ladies had taken over, Ororo, Rachael, and Rahne emerged, "What was that noise," asked Ororo.

"Remind me to tell you about it later," Logan said with a grin. "Is she ready?"

Rachael smiled, "Oh, yeah," the deep red dress showed her off to perfection. "Go on in."

"Punkin'?" he called out as he entered the room.

**What if I told you it was all meant to be **

**Would you believe me, would you agree**

Logan sighed, she was gorgeous. She wore a pale mint green dress, a floor length jacket pulled over the dress. A gold shawl draped over her head where a veil would normally be, her hair, braided into a crown, was held by a circlet of roses. She picked up her bouquet of yellow roses and purple orchids.

"Well, what do you think?" she asks, glowing like all brides before her.

"You're beautiful, Kitten. Ready to go?" she nodded, as he held his arm out to her.

**It's almost that feelin' that we've met before **

**So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy **

**When I tell you love has come here and now**

Peter turned to face the back aisle of chairs as the bridesmaids and Matron of Honor (Ororo, who else?) made their way up the aisle. Scott leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Prepare to have your breath taken away."

Peter looked puzzled at his friend, then knowing as Kitty stepped into view.

A moment like this

**Some people wait a lifetime **

**For a moment like this **

**Some people search forever**

Kitty stopped next to him and he heard the Rabbi start the service. He barely heard the words as he stared in awe of the woman next to him. The vows seemed to blur past as did the exchanging of the rings, but what groom really remembers that day? That's what pictures are for. Then he was breaking the glass as the Rabbi shouted "Mazzletoff"

**For that one special kiss **

**Oh I can't believe it's happening to me **

**Some people wait a lifetime **

**For a moment like this**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you for the first time, Mr and Mrs Piotr Nikolievitch Rasputin!" The guests cheered as they made their way back down the aisle.

**Everything changes but beauty remains **

**Something so tender I can't explain**

They cut the cake, and in grand tradition, smashed it, uh, fed it to each other. Then picked up the twins from their Grandmother and headed for the big table. Scott stood and looked down at his friends and teammates.

"Wow! How long has this been in the making? Five years?" everyone chuckled.

**Well I may be dreamin' but still lie awake **

**Can't we make this dream last forever **

**And I'll cherish all the love we share**

"Kitty, Peter, remember this as the happiest day of your lives. And, aside from the day the twins were born, the most memorable here at Xavier's. I've watched the two of you live your lives with grace and dignity, with only occasional bouts of being dropped through the floor." More laughter greeted this statement, "We love you both, never forget that, and we also promise not to spoil Ilyana and Moira too much while you're away in Hawaii." He finished, raising his glass in toast to the couple.

**A moment like this **

**Some people wait a lifetime **

**For a moment like this **

**Some people search forever **

**For that one special kiss **

**Oh I can't believe it's happening to me **

**Some people wait a lifetime **

**For a moment like this**

Logan lead Kitty onto the dance floor for the first dance. He looked at her, eyes shining as the DJ announced, "Well, the couple couldn't decide on a first song, so their friends have dedicated one to them. Kelly Clarkson's 'A Moment like this'."

The music swelled as Peter lead her mother onto the stage. Soon, Peter cut in and Logan continued the dance with Kitty's mom.

**Could this be the greatest love of all **

**I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall **

**So let me tell you this **

**Some people wait a lifetime **

**For a moment like this**

Their lips met again, the song seemed to fit perfectly with their lives, as well as everyone's mood as they were joined on the dance floor.

**Some people wait a lifetime **

**For a moment like this**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Derek, Derek," Hisako said, shaking her friend's arm. "They're about to throw the bouquet

Hisako descended into the mass of waiting women, all jockeying for position, as Kitty turned her back. Suddenly, it was up and moving the whole gaggle dove for it, wrestled for it, and in the end, it turned up in the unlikely arms of a bewildered green haired alien, Brand. Kitty shook her head in laughter as she sat in the proffered chair, hiking up her skirt, "Aim it for Hank, Peter, this should be good for a few laughs if he catches it."

Peter laughed, "I just need to remember to get out of the way, remember Brian and Meggan's wedding?"

"Oh, that was nothing compared to what happened at Scott and Jean's," she laughed as the garter was flipped toward the waiting men. Well, chaos ensued that only happens when most of the participants are mutants, and Hank did end up with the garter, even though he wasn't even trying for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek happened upon an odd conversation between Sebastian Shaw, Cassandra Nova, and Charles Xavier, "I'm not entirely sure I understand what you're saying. Kitty's children are destined for greatness. You've been after her all this time, because they would either break the Hellfire Club or make it even greater than it is."

Sebastian nodded his head, Cassandra with him, "She'll still have to be 'the White Queen', but like Brian, we're not going to ask too much of her." They looked at the head table, Kitty sat with Brian and Meggan's son, Andrew, on her lap. Meggan sat with Ilyana on her lap.

Cassandra looked at Xavier curiously, "What happened when you met the twins?"

"Peter handed me Moira and she smiled, I swear it was my old friend looking back at me," tears sprang to his eyes, Dr MacTaggart was one of many people who should have been here. "We love you, Peter, Kitty, never forget that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hyacinth, stop messing with the flowers," an elderly British Gentleman told his wife.

"Richard, they could have done much better if they had allowed me to arrange the flowers, this is absurd!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty entered the house to change, she and Peter would be leaving soon. Soon, Ororo was pinning a corsage onto the pale blue suit she had changed into. Then bent down an kissed her on the cheek, "You look beautiful, Kitten."

Kitty turned to find her mother standing there, "Scott invited me to stay and help with the babies," she said, looking everywhere but her daughter. "I'm planning on taking him up on the offer.

Kitty smiled, she and her mother had never been close, she hoped the girls would change that. They had certainly reconciled her to Peter's presence in Kitty's life. They walked Kitty out and Peter stood waiting at the door. "Take care of her, Peter, take care of all of them." He nodded.

They left the house having birdseed thrown at them, got in the waiting limo, and drove off into the sunset.

Okay, let's start with copyrights other than that of Marvel, I don't own Monty Python, Stargate SG-1, Babylon 5, or Keeping Up Appearances. Much less the song "A Moment Like This." They all belong to someone else, so please don't sue me. Everyone who has read this and encouraged me to get the next chapter up soon, thank you, this was a lot of fun to write. I'm looking forward to my next project, which will be one of the shows listed above.


End file.
